combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon Renewal Kit
The Weapon Renewal Kit is a NX function item that can be used to extend the usage period of almost any weapon in the game (except for Operative Items, melee weapons and grenades). In the North American/Oceania Server, any Primary/Secondary weapon (including Epic Weapons and Forged/MARK II weapons) can be extended; a feature not seen in any other region. Duration When activated, the Weapon Renewal Kit will extend the usage period for the selected weapon for a random amount of time. Possible extension lengths include: *1 Day (very common) *3 Day (common) *7 Day (common) *10 Day (uncommon) *15 Day (uncommon) *30 Day (very uncommon) *45 Day (extremely uncommon) *60 Day (rare) *90 Day (very rare) *Permanent (extremely rare, will show as +999 days and the remaining time as 'one hour below') Anything extended by''' more than 60 days will be announced to ''everyone'' within the channel and in-game. Weapons that ''can't'' be Renewed Though almost every item can be renewed after the Restore update, there are still a handful of items (especially Holiday Items) that '''cannot be renewed. They include: *The Autumn LAW *Melee Weapons *Support Weapons *Specialist Weapons *Mythic Weapons, such as Legion, Orthus, Andromalius, and Azazel Revived *Assassin Weapons Variants Events *As of the 3/9/11 Maintenance, WRKs were permanently slashed in price, now 7% off for 7 and 20% off for a set of 15. *As of the 10/28/11 Content Update, WRKs can now be used on any Primary or Secondary weapon. GP or NX weapons alike, including Epic Items (which were previously excluded); but only in the North American server. Combat Arms Europe did not get the same benefits of the update. *It was featured as one of the sale items during the 2nd Buzzing Bullets Sale. The Weapon Renewal Kit was on sale for 28,100 NX / 50 uses (25% off). *It was on sale for 25% off during the 5th to 7th day of Combat Arms' 4th Anniversary. *The Weapon Renewal Kit was on sale in bundles of 30 & 50 during the 5 Shot Renewal Sale at a price of 22,400 NX and 28,100 NX respectively. *The Weapon Renewal Kit was sold at a 20% discount in bundles 30 and 50 during the 5th Anniversary Premium Sale. *The Weapon Renewal Kit was given to players who logged in during the 5th Anniversary Hot Shot Event on July 11th, 2013 at 4:00 PM - 4:30 PM Pacific (7:00 PM - 7:30 PM Eastern, 12:00 PM - 12:30 PM Sydney, July 12th). *The Weapon Renewal Kit was sold at a 20% discount during the The Winter Games (2014) event. *The Weapon Renewal Kit was given to players who submit a qualified map idea during the Design Your Own Map! (2014) event. *The Weapon Renewal Kit was sold temporarily for 30,000 GP from July 18 to July 21 during the Summer Weekend Special event. Trivia *There is a lesser version of this item known as the Weapon Patch Kit. *There is a stronger version of this item known as the Super Weapon Renewal Kit. *There is a special version that can only renew Mythic Weapons, known as the Mythic Renewal Kit. *The contents of the kit appear to be a simple weapon-cleaning kit and a weapon-cleaning manual. A further close up reveals that the weapon depicted on the manual appears to be an AK type rifle, most likely the AK-47. Media Weapon Renewal Kit High Resolution.png|The Weapon Renewal Kit in high resolution. Permanent.jpg|Obtaining a Permanent Weapon Category:Function Items Category:CASH Category:GC